


Face It All Together

by HGGoods



Series: It Crumbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	Face It All Together

坐在扉间对面的医生，表情有些难以解读。面前的桌子上摆着白色的瓷杯，冒着白色的水汽，可以闻到一丝红茶的香气。就在刚才波风水门医生吩咐了他的助手去拿点蜂蜜来，尽管蜂蜜茶不会是扉间的第一选择。看起来他的医生对于体检结果不是太满意。水门医生'坚持'扉间喝一点，当扉间问他为什么的时候，水门医生敲了敲面前的体检报告，他说，'我好客'。

“你知道，作为你的医生，我有义务警告——建议你，不要再进行性行为。至少不要再和Alpha进行性行为。”扉间并没有任何明显的反应，并不像其他人那样，开始否认，或者是狡辩一些理由。千手扉间少校，他的身体坐得笔直，很是冷静，也没有试图打断医生的话，“我不知道你们北方人是如何处理这个问题的，但是在飞雷神号上，你——你们，即使要和Alpha进行任何性行为，请务必服用抑制剂并且告诫Alpha不要进行主动标记。”

“我知道，水门医生。”扉间回应，抱着一罐蜂蜜的助手正在朝他的茶杯里倒入散发着清甜味道的浅金色液体，扉间没有阻止，但也没准备端起茶杯，“他——那个Alpha并没有进行主动标记。”

“我会把体检报告发给你，之后你可以自己看一遍。但是我现在就应该跟你说清楚，我不知道你之前的医生有没有向你解释过，但是这是我的工作，所以，”水门把一页数据展示给扉间看，虽然看到数据的一瞬间，扉间就明白了那些数字的含义，但是水门仍然解释道，“如你所见，这意味着在你上一次性行为过程中，出现了短暂的临时标记——”

那个杂物间里发生的一切迅速得在扉间脑袋里过了一遍，而出现临时标记这个事实让他有些呼吸困难。

“情况有多糟糕？”

“多糟？”突然被打断的水门一时没反应过来，“临时标记而已，而且维持的时间非常的短。只是有一些痕迹可以检测出来，再过两周这些痕迹就会彻底消失，等等，你为什么这么问？”水门好像意识到了什么，当他和Omega打交道的时候通常不会听到这种问题。这些人总是很谨慎，扉间看起来也是如此，但是他的体检报告又让水门觉得他如此鲁莽。重点是，现在已经不是几百年前了，Omega并不会选择Alpha，后者也不会选择前者。即使是作为这种行为的支持者，水门也不清楚这究竟算是进步，还是退步。

“他不知道。”扉间回答。他可以对自己的医生说一些事情，因为医生会对一切保密，但是他不想事情变得复杂，一切牵扯到宇智波斑的事都会变得复杂。

“……”水门点点头，没说什么。事实上扉间这个回答解释了很多问题，对方所谓的不知道是把扉间当成了Beta，而明知对方是Beta还会出现临时标记的状况，那么就只有一个解释了。就是对方潜意识里就想标记他，明知无法标记，却还是情不自禁这样做了。不过他的病人甚至都没有跟对方提起他的身份，这个解释说出来也毫无意义，而且他的病人未必不清楚，说不定反而就是很清楚这点才没有说出自己的身份。“最后一个问题，对方是不是远征队的人？”

原本放松而冷静的扉间立刻转变成了防御姿态，通常这个反应就意味着答案是肯定的，这不是什么好的状况，但是也不是非常糟。

“很不公平是吧，如果你是个普通人，现在应该在什么酒吧里和朋友吹嘘你加入了远征队——”水门打量了一下穿着正装制服的扉间，“不，你大概不会这么做。不管怎样，现实就是有这么烂，你还得坐在这里忍受你的医生打听着你的私人生活，你可以不用回答这个问题，你不想说我也不会追问下去，但是我希望你知道，如果你说了，这件事绝对不会有第三个人知道，即使是军事法庭的法官要求我说，我也不会说。”

出乎水门意料的是，扉间并没有保持沉默，他思考了十几秒，回答很简单：

“是我上级。”

作为飞雷神号上医疗部的头，波风水门是唯一一个清楚远征队人员状况的人，在这一点上，他甚至比斑知道得还多。自从'不问不说'这个决策出现之后，性别就成为了一种隐私一样的存在，只有医生才有权得知这个信息，如果医生将这些信息透露出去，将会面临非常严重的指控。

“你的上级？我记得你已经是——那么你的上级就是，”就是飞雷神号的舰长，第一远征队的最高长官，“那个，好的，如果……”水门有点语无伦次，他花了一点时间整理自己的语句，但是扉间抢先他一步。

“我们没有在交往。以及，不，我不能要求他停止这么做，”扉间皱了一下眉，无奈地说，“我可以这么要求，但是我并不觉得他会停止。”

“你可以向你的上级投诉性骚……”水门脱口而出，又在最后一个词那里停下来了。显然他意识到了扉间不能向自己的上级投诉这件事。“飞雷神号还没有离港，我相信你能找到一个比他——比舰长军衔高的。”

“没错，我可以。但是你知道军队中是不能越级做这种事情的，而且宇智波斑的上级，”扉间直接说了他的全名，“如果我没记错的话，是他的父亲，宇智波田岛。”

水门医生的表情变得很复杂，让他觉得更加难以理解的是，扉间对此并没有任何激烈的反应。

“不用担心，医生，告诉我体检结果就好。”

“一切正常。”水门满心疑惑，但是还是把报告上的'通过'展示给扉间看了。他该有的，或是恐惧，或是厌恶，或是别的什么，都没有，坐在他对面那个沙发椅上的千手扉间，冷静地可怕。

“谢谢你。”扉间拿起他的帽子，戴好，最后说道，“我知道作为医生你可以把这件事向委员会报告，但是我希望你不要这么做。”

'你看穿我了'，他没这么说，但是水门知道自己的表情一定是这样的。

“再次谢谢你。”扉间说。

***

“为什么不行，我完全可以胜任这份工作——”宇智波泉奈躺在舰长室的沙发上，骚扰着斑已经有差不多半个小时了，就在几分钟之前，他刚刚问过这个问题，显然对于斑言简意赅的回答不是很满意。见自己的哥哥并没有任何意愿回答自己，他转换了话题，“能不能让你的助手给我倒杯茶，”他抬头扭头看了一眼站在斑身边的一名中士，听到了泉奈的话之后他狐疑地看了一眼斑，后者挥了一下手示意不用理他。

“你不喜欢茶，你总是说那玩意很苦。”斑头也不抬地说，他手上现在有两份报告，两个小队结束了他们的侦查任务，但是三个小时之前，他派出去了三个小队。斑粗略地阅读了一下报告，两个侦查地点都没有发现任何异常，斑谨慎地选择着自己的问题，“另外一个小队还没有回来？”

“还没有，长官。”他的助手回答，“现在没办法联络到第一小队，距离预定时间仅仅过了半个小时，如果超过一小时小队还未归来，会再次进行联络。”

积压在宇智波斑手里的事物很多——当然比不上他最繁忙的时候，只是这种没有任何组织性的各色事物让他觉得厌烦。飞雷神号还没离开首都，准确地说，还没离开这个星系，飞雷神号现在停留在一颗卫星的殖民地的一个港口中，他们正在处理，说实话，他也不知道在处理什么。这颗卫星上的殖民地和距离帝国几千万公里的殖民地不一样，这里不存在叛乱，他们也不会叛乱。但是，帝国现在就像是惊弓之鸟，而安抚这只鸟的任务就是落在了宇智波斑的肩上。

“第一小队有任何消息传回来，立刻通知我。”斑说，命令他的助手离开。

接着他转向还窝在他沙发上用肢体语言表达着不满的泉奈——这就是他其中一个需要处理的问题。泉奈想参加远征队，并且加入飞雷神号。参加远征队不是什么问题，事实上他已经是远征队的一员了，但是并不是第一远征队。

“你刚才说什么，我没听清楚。”

“我说我可以胜任这份工作。”泉奈翻了个身，趴在沙发上，一只手拄着下巴。

“不是这句，在'倒杯茶'之后。”斑了解自己的弟弟，他如果得不到自己想要的东西，就永远不会停手。他可不想在十几年之后接到泉奈的电话控诉自己曾经欠他一杯茶。

“我说可以让你的助手多放些糖。”泉奈说，“还有，我需要一个飞雷神号上的职位。”

“那我建议你去找水门医生，他有，呃，我也不记得那个星球的名字了，总而言之，非常不错的蜂蜜，你可以去他那里要点蜂蜜茶。而且，”斑给了他弟弟一个非常认真的眼神，“不，飞雷神号上已经没有空缺的职位了。”

“你忘了吗？”泉奈发出不爽的声音，他指着墙上的日历，“今天是体检日，水门医生估计已经忙得不可开交了，当然，最主要的原因是我不是飞雷神号的船员，我没有去医疗部的权限——”最后一句话泉奈加大了声音，斑一脸无奈转过头来，泉奈用嘴型无声地说道，'防止你听不见'。

斑转动着眼珠，他还要处理一万件事情。除了上面指派下来有关于所谓叛乱的问题，还有飞雷神号的问题，就在12小时之前，飞雷神号的机体检查显示，有一个房间出现了破损状况。虽然只要进行修补就可以了 ，但是飞雷神号是一艘崭新的舰船，根本不应该会出现这种问题。那个房间已经彻底封锁了，但是斑讨厌这种意外事故。明明远征队出发在即，各种出乎意料的事情却接踵而来。

而现在，泉奈的问题，是他最不在意的。

“恭喜你，宇智波泉奈中尉，你现在拥有了船长的权限。去找水门医生去吧。”斑打开了飞雷神号的日志，这已经是他第三次检查了，虽然每次看都没有发现任何问题，但是他的潜意识告诉他，如果他再读一遍，也许就会发现他想要的东西了——当然首先，他得把自己的弟弟赶出去，他可以命令泉奈出去，但是泉奈并不会听，而斑也不能拿违抗军令来威胁自己的弟弟——他能，但是他不想这么做。

最先听到的回应是泉奈的笑声，刚开始只是鼻子发出的一点气声，尽管斑想无视掉他，但是泉奈的笑声已经到了无法无视的地步。

“……”泉奈清了清嗓子，收回了自己的笑容，“即使我有了船长的权限，我现在也不能去找水门医生，我刚才说了，今天是体检日，真的拥有舰长权限的人，现在也不能去找水门医生。”

体检日。斑完全把这个抛在脑后了，最近的诸多事情是真的让他松懈了。

战争伊始，帝国开始允许Omega加入军队，性别并不再作为一项必须提交的私人问题。军队不会询问，士兵也可以不说。不过一旦在服役期间显露出了性别，仍然会被开除军籍。军队之中唯一可以对此知情的就是舰船上医疗部的负责人。而在飞雷神号上，只有波风水门上尉有权了解，而即使是作为舰长以及总指挥官的宇智波斑，也没有知情的权限。

虽然没有准确数据，但是通过其他一些途径所得知的消息，军队中只有不到5%的士兵是Omega。不出意外的话，他们直到退役也不会被发现，因为这些人从小就学会了如何隐藏自己的身份，他们有足够的时间来练习。通常被开除的士兵，都是被匿名举报。就算不用想，也知道这些举报者都是Alpha，而他们知道对方身份的唯一途径就是和Omega上床。实际上士兵之间也是不允许出现这种行为的，但是军队在这种情况下，更愿意解决掉那个Omega，就仿佛没有了Omega，剩下的Alpha就能管住他们的——裤子。

真是讽刺。

现在他希望千手扉间那个闷骚的家伙是个隐藏得很深的Omega，如果他们之间发生的事被曝光，他就可以把扉间供出去——斑苦笑，对自己的想法感到惊奇。不过自从他接到了柱间的来信，那之后一切的事都变得失控了。

他不应该同意扉间的调任令，但是他在上面签字了。他也不该——如果扉间能知道他的想法，大概会笑到呛，不过他从来都没见过扉间笑到呛，也许有机会他应该把自己的想法告诉扉间——他不该在加冕礼乱来，虽然他检查了面向他们的摄像机，但是如果他错过了一台，那么第二天的头条就会是，嗯，他也不确定报纸会拿什么做头条，也许是他宇智波的身份，也许是他在飞雷神号上的职位。他也不该在宴会上那么做，一万个不应该，但是他还是做了。

如果当他真的有机会对扉间这样说，那么扉间会惊讶地发现宇智波斑并不是个彻头彻尾的疯子。

“喂，哥，你在想什么呢，想得这么出神？”不知道什么时候，泉奈已经走到了斑的身边，在他眼前打着响指。

“我在想你怎么还不离开。”

“因为我现在没得到我的那杯茶，也没得到我在飞雷神号上的职位。”

“我可以给你弄来一杯茶，但是飞雷神号上并没有你的职位，现在你应该去第三舰队报到，事实上，你一个月前，就该去报到。”斑揉着自己的鼻梁

“诶——”泉奈撇撇嘴，他弯着腰揽着斑的肩膀，指着屏幕上‘第一小队仍未归队’的消息，“怎么没有，如果第一小队有什么伤亡，比如说，队长阵亡什么的，我就可以代替他——或者她的职务了吧。”

斑知道泉奈根本不可能，也没有权限知道人员部署，千手扉间是第一小队队长的信息，他几乎不可能了解。但是他足够聪明，也总会得到他想要的东西。

“他们只是晚了，现在做任何判断都为时过早。”斑没有显露出什么表情，但他有些担心，他恨这种担心的存在，“而且他很优秀，我不认为一次简单的侦查任务会出现什么严重的问题，泉奈，你越线了。”泉奈作为第三舰队——还没正式报到的——船员，根本不应该出现在这里，以及和飞雷神号的舰长讨论这件事。

“所以说，是个‘他’。”泉奈说，语气变得很轻浮，“我都没在船上见到他，嗯，扉间。他在第一小队里吗？”泉奈看了一眼他哥，知道斑不会给自己任何答案，他毫不在意地继续说，“听说他已经是少校了，明明就只比我大两岁，据说是在他哥那立了什么功，我看就是靠他哥才这么快就升少校了。”

“泉奈……”斑叹了口气。

“哥，你要不也把我提升为少校吧，嗯，不行，至少得是中校，我可不想矮那家伙一头。”

“你才毕业两年，你知道有多少人毕业几年后仍然只是上士？”而且军衔也不是斑一个人能决定的事，他转动着眼珠，不知道泉奈到底什么时候才能放弃。

“啊！”泉奈突然大叫一声，“所以说，千手扉间那家伙，果然是第一小队的队长吧。”

“你到底是怎么从我们的对话中得出这个结论的。”斑无奈地说。

“那么，”泉奈露出一个了然于胸的微笑，“他是跟你上床才换来这个位置的，对吧？我知道你想否认，但是我看到你在加冕礼上对他做什么了，你的手可没摆在身体两侧。也就是我没有参加事后的晚宴，天知道你们那天晚上做……”泉奈沉浸在他自己的理论中，没注意到斑已经变了脸色。

如果泉奈在加冕礼上看到了，那么也许他不是唯一一个看到的。现在，斑真的有点后悔了，他只是气不过而已，他搞不懂扉间在想什么。自从扉间毕业之后彻底消失，整整五年的杳无音讯，他甚至以为自己永远没机会搞懂那家伙在想什么。

而直到最近他才知道这五年间，扉间都在北方军中，也就是一直在柱间手下。而如果不是柱间想要在第一远征队中安插一个千手的话——当然柱间没有这么说，不过这太显而易见了。除了斑的飞雷神号，几乎所有船上多多少少都有北方军的人。而柱间也正是利用了扉间和斑曾经的关系，才会写那一封信。收到信的时候，斑曾经想过直接回绝掉那份调任令。不过仅仅是为了惹恼柱间，就太得不偿失了。毕竟在那之前，他每次询问对方有关于扉间的事情时，回答都是无可奉告。遗憾的是，斑没有机会亲眼见到扉间得知柱间决定时的表情了，那场面一定非常精彩。

但是就算知道柱间是在利用他，扉间还是同意了这个决定。

也许泉奈——以及所有的宇智波都说得对，千手那群人就是一群不顾一切向上爬的人，利用所有能利用的一切，甚至是千手自己的人。

“泉奈，”斑打断了自己弟弟的话，“你想多了。”

“我就假设你们之间没有交易，但是他的毕业成绩绝对跟你有关吧，他的成绩可是打破了你的记录诶，所有人都说他是和你……”

“够了！”斑站了起来，突然提高的嗓门和动作甚至连外面的那位中士的目光都吸引了过来，斑也意识到自己反应有点过了，他沉下声音，“泉奈，”斑知道，自己的弟弟在军校的时候就和扉间不合，自己无论怎么说，泉奈也不会改变对他的看法，更不用说对方还是个千手，“他的成绩是他自己努力得到的，他应得的。而且也不存在什么‘所有人’，这个话题到此为止——”

没等泉奈有什么反应，外面的中士推门而入，在斑提高音量之前，这位中士按下自己的通讯器，抢先说道：“舰长，第一小队回来了。他们有重要信息需要汇报。”

“他——他们还好吗？有没有人员伤亡？”斑问道，顺便无视了自己弟弟嘀咕的那句‘我就知道’。

“呃，”中士有点疑惑，“我不是很清楚他们的伤亡状况，不过我估计应该没有什么问题，因为第一小队的队长就在这儿。”中士说完，移动了一下自己的位置，斑才看到已经换好制服的扉间，面无表情地站在那里，向斑行了一个礼。

“啊——”泉奈举起两只手，试图阻止斑说话，“我知道你要说什么，我这就去找你的助手给我泡杯茶，外加一大堆方糖。”说完，他拽着一旁的中士离开了，扉间和泉奈两个人全程都没有眼神交流，直到泉奈掠过他的身侧，扉间才向前走了一步。


End file.
